


Metroid: Retold

by personacore



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Don't really know what to tag this as, Gen, Just a story I made about my Metroid OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personacore/pseuds/personacore
Summary: “INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM GALACTIC FEDERATION”“INFILTRATE THE PLANET MARLOX-R588 AND OBTAIN THE GALACTIC BOUNTY HUNTERSAMUS ARAN BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY AND AWAIT ADDITIONAL ORDERS.”-GALACTIC FEDERATION
Relationships: Samus Aran & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1





	Metroid: Retold

**_“INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM GALACTIC FEDERATION”_ **

**_“INFILTRATE THE PLANET MARLOX-R588 AND OBTAIN THE GALACTIC BOUNTY HUNTER SAMUS ARAN BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY AND AWAIT ADDITIONAL ORDERS.”_ **

**_-GALACTIC FEDERATION_ **

_Those words lingered in Sarian’s mind for hours. Especially the bit about “any means necessary.” Just what did they mean by that….? “Whatever,” Sarian let out a deep sigh._

_“At least I’ll be able to find Samus.” A faint smile ghosted his lips. Finally, Sarian thought. I’ll be able to see her once again._

**_My mom._ **

═════════════════════════════════════════════

Sarian looked at his map seeing his ship Fusionary had finally reached the destination, Marlox-R588. A planet not yet researched completely by the Galactic Federation. He thought Marlox-R588 was a planet somewhat similar to planet Zebes, from the stories Samus told him as a small child. It had purple-orange colored haze covering the reddish ground, peaked with tall mountains and pools full of sickly green acid. Sarian made a disgusted face at the acid.

“Wouldn’t want to set foot in that.” He said, readying his ship to set foot on Marlox-R388. Once his ship made the stop, he took a deep breath while closing his eyes. He opened the hatch of his trusty ship and stepped outside, feeling the hot air pushing itself against his metal clad body. “Well,” Sarian said to himself. “If there’s nothing worse than hot air, it’s hot air pushing onto you.” He let out a tiny chuckle.

“Now.” Sarian said, tapping a button on the suit of his right arm looking at his “map” of Morlox-R588. “What kind of map is this? There’s barely anything on here!” He said, swiping the map up to make it go away. Sarian let out a big sigh, an unsure look on his face. He looked at the dark sky littered with stars only realizing Morlox-R588 had two moons, a big aquamarine colored moon and a small moon the color of wine. “Guess I’ll have to do this the way mom did. Just good old exploration.” Sarian had a determined look on his face. “I can do this. I know I can!” Sarian had a big smile on his face, full of determination. He opened up his map, showing him he needed to enter in a cave to start his mission. He left Fusionary and kept walking until he had found an entrance to the cave the map needed him to enter. “Well, this is it.”

And with that he entered the cave, marking the beginning of Sarian’s “Zero” mission.


End file.
